Amanda Todd
by AnimeFreak and Harry P.Freak
Summary: Amanda Todd was a Ravenclaw girl who always seemed happy. Well, I guess the world was a little wrong when it came to that. The Marauders and I are wondering why we're here and what's going on. Let me just tell you that the news is unbearable. WARNING: Rated T for suicide and can be very emotional. This was written for a reason.


**A/N:_ So I have known about this for awhile but today I watched Amanda Todd's video again. If you don't know who Amanda Todd is, she is a girl that committed suicide. Amanda was bullied severally and if you would like to know more please look her up. Anyway, after watching that I was absolutely disgusted. Excuse my language but this made me realize how fucked up America truly is. So I decided to write this and dedicate it to Amanda Todd. She lasted for a long time after everything that happened to her and I respect her. I hope that she is finally getting the love she deserves way up in heaven right next to God. Now here is my little one-shot. I hope you enjoy and it touches you in some way._**

All of us were at the Gryffindor table waiting for an important announcement. Dumbledore had called us all in before lunch to discuss an important matter. I had no idea what was going on. Curiosity surged through me when I noticed the Ravenclaw banners hung up around the Great Hall. What was going on? What happened? Most of all, what was Dumbledore going to say?

Dumbledore strode to face all of the students. His outfit of the day trailing behind him. What shocked me most was that he had a grim look on his face. It seemed out of place since Dumbledore was happy most of the time. Even when the Marauders played devilish pranks on most of the student body he didn't seem too fazed. Now he seemed as if he were going to she a few tears right in front of us all. Come to think of it though, most of the Ravenclaw's had a similar expression on their faces.

"Hey, Amy," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned to look at James Potter, "What do you think is going on?"

I looked at Dumbledore before leaning back to talk to him, "I'm not quite sure but I know it can't be good..." I trailed off.

Dumbledore cleared his throat causing everyone to pay attention to him. Professor Flitwick stood next to him, sobbing slightly. "Students, it is to my greatest displeasure that I gather you all here today," he started. "Today, we have lost someone very near and dear to our hearts here at Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick let out an earsplitting sob, "One of our students here has passed..."

Collective gasps were heard all around the hall. My hand flew over my mouth as my eyes began to build up with tears. Someone in this very school had died. Someone that I had possibly known had passed away right under our noses.

"Now, I shall not lie to you, and many of you may see it as unfit for me to tell you. But this student committed suicide by using the killing curse on themselves. This student was Amanda Todd of Ravenclaw house." The headmaster stated.

Tears were pooling out of my eyes and down my face. James wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest. I _had_ known Amanda and quite well too. She was in my potions and charms classes. We usually sat next to each other in those classes and worked together on projects. Amanda was such a nice girl and always seemed so happy. I could never imagine why she would want to commit suicide, let alone want to...

"Now students, due to these events I am canceling all classes for the day. The reason why Ms. Todd would do this is being investigated as we speak. Please raise your goblets to Amanda and return to your common rooms as I am sure that many of you are no longer hungry." Dumbledore finished my raising his glass.

There was a small murmur of the word 'Amanda' as everyone rose their goblet. I however choked out the name in the middle of a sob. After we all made our way back to the common room. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I all sat in the common room. For a few moments we were silent as we stared into the fire before I let out a strangled, "I can't believe this..."

"I know, especially it happening to someone we know..." Remus trailed off, staring into the fire.

"D-do you have any clue w-why she would d-do it?" Peter questioned.

I looked up at him and gave a sad smile, "I once saw Amanda getting bullied by a group of Slytherins. I asked her about it and she told be she could handle it. Again I saw it, and again I asked. She replied the same exact way. I kinda guess that eventually, she couldn't handle it..." on my last few words I broke down crying. I buried my face in James's chest again and sobbed.

Sirius rubbed my back as I sobbed. " It will be okay," he whispered, "it will be okay."

I knew that eventually it would get better, but I wanted to know why someone would make Amanda want to take her own life...

_**A/N: So I kinda realized that if you squint this is a little James/OC. That is not what this about though. This is about a girl who took her life because she was being bullied. I hope that for some of you this one-shot will always make you remember who Amanda Todd was. And if you or a friend is being bullied please do **_**NOT****_ brush it off. _**


End file.
